muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Count von Count
Count von Count is a purple Sesame Street character, loosely parodying the popular conception of Count Dracula and other sterotypical Transylvanian vampires. He first appeared on the show in episode 0406, the Season 4 premiere. The Count's main purpose is educating children on simple mathematics concepts, most notably counting. The Count has a compulsive love of counting (arithmomania); he will count anything and everything, regardless of size, amount, or how much annoyance he is causing the other people around him. When he finishes counting, he laughs and announces his total, and lightning flashes in the sky with booming thunder. The number of the total would often appear on screen as this happened. According to Sesame Street Unpaved, the Count is 1,832,652 years old. When the Count sings, the background music resembles Roma music, no matter what the song. The Count bears a noticeable resemblance to Bela Lugosi as Dracula in voice and appearance, but the character has never been specifically labeled as a vampire, and unlike the traditional horror monster, the Count enjoys sunlight. He also does not drink blood, and he cannot turn into a bat. He speaks with an Eastern European accent and pronounces his Vs as Ws. The Count lives in an old, cobweb-infested castle which he shares with many bats. Sometimes he counts them. Some of the pet bats are named, including Grisha, Misha, Sasha, and Tattiana. He also has a cat, Fatatatita, and an octopus named Octavia. He also plays a large pipe organ, and in some illustrations he is seen playing the violin. In the 1970s, he had his own organ theme music, and he had his own introduction line: "Greetings. I am the Count. Do you know why they call me the Count? Because I love to count things!" In his earlier appearances in 1972, he was slightly more sinister than he later became. He had hypnotic powers, and was able to stun people by waving his hands. After counting, he uttered a villainous laugh as the thunder crashed. Later, he became friendlier, dropped the hypnotic powers, and his laugh was changed to a Dracula-style laugh. The Count's most recent girlfriend, Countess von Backwards, is known for counting backwards. He had previously been linked to Countess Dahling von Dahling. His brother and mother have made appearances on the show, and he also has an Uncle Uno. In Season 33, the Count received his own daily segment on Sesame Street called The Number of The Day. He was a DJ for his own radio station in the album The Count's Countdown, and hosted music video show in Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street. He also served as an announcer in Learning About Numbers. Appearances He made cameo appearances in The Muppet Movie (in the finale) and The Muppets Take Manhattan (in the wedding), and has also been featured in the Sesame Street movies Follow That Bird and Elmo in Grouchland. He was also in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years and A Muppet Family Christmas. The Count made a special appearance on Episode 518 of The Muppet Show. On November 14, 1988, Count co-hosted The Today Show with Meryl Sheep. Trivia * Some traditional vampire myths depict vampires as having a similar obsession with counting small objects, providing a means of distracting them by tossing a handful of seeds or salt on the ground. * The Count's New York license plate number (as seen in Follow That Bird) is 12345678910. * In a Number of the Day segment for 0: "Oh hello, it is I, The Count. I'm called The Count because I love to count. That, and I inherited my father's royal title." * According to the book Sesame Street Unpaved, after Jon Stone read the first script of a Count skit, he sent it back to the writer, Norman Stiles, with a note scribbled atop: "Good character, bad bit". That skit was never produced. * His favorite TV show is 24. *In Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street, he says that his favorite song is "Count it Higher". However, Sesame Street Unpaved states that his favorite songs are "Born to Add" and "Count on Me". See Also *Count von Count Sketches *International Count von Count Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:Numbers Category:Halloween